I Remember
by Neisha
Summary: I am where I belong. I am where I'm needed, and where I'm loved, safe in the arms of the half demon who will hold my heart forever. InuxKag


I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. I am rating this M though this chapter doesn't need it. But just in case I add more later on, I'm posting it this way as we all know where my mind tends to wonder...lol..I don't know if I'll add to it or not, but I might if inspiration hits...

I Remember...

I can't sleep, so I sit quiet watching the dying embers of the fire. It's amazing that such a beautiful thing can be so destructive.

My eyes drift to the person sleeping beside me, and I find that he is so much like the fire- so warm and comforting, yet fully capable of becoming as destructive as the flames I've been watching.

But I know him better than anyone. He is far from the heathen he grew up thinking himself to be.

He is my protector, my guardian, my best friend.

I remember the first time we touched: the way it felt when his arms wrapped around me, the way his embrace tightened. I can still hear the words that whispered past my ear when he told me how much he needed me with him, and how stupid I was not to see it. I felt so warm, so safe. I felt needed, wanted, and I felt cherished.

It's when I'm alone that I dream of him. I dream of our first kiss- the way he tasted beneath my lips, and I still revel in the memory of him returning that kiss. I can still taste him, still smell his earthy scent.

Sometimes I swear I can feel the warmth of his skin at my fingertips, and the roughness of his clothing clutched in my hands- even when he isn't near me.

But memories are nothing compared to the actual feel of his body next to mine. It is the _way_ he touches me, the _way_ he holds me, and the _way_ he kisses me that has me coming back time and again. It's the way he _loves_ me.

I don't know when I became so desperate for that love. I can not recall the moment when my heart fell so hard and fast. But lying within his embrace tonight, touching him as I have always dreamt of doing; these are things I have no words to describe, because it is simply indescribable.

I reach to touch his sleeping face, his skin velvet soft beneath my exploring hand. I can feel the tingle of his hair tickling the sensitive underside of my wrist, and I allow a smile to touch my face. He has always been my rock, my sole need in this vast world. There are so many things that I am great-full for, but he- as he has been for years - is at the top of my list.

I would give my dying breath to make him happy. I will stay at his side until the life leaves my body, and my soul is set free. Even then I shall not leave him; he will always be the other half of my soul.

A content growl rumbles within his chest, and I finally feel the beginning of sleep take its hold. I can't help but curl into the warmth of his chest, my eyes closing of their own volition.

In the distance I can make out the sounds of the forest : the wind rustling through the trees, the leaves shaking soothingly beneath its caress. I can hear the crickets sing in the night, and the howl of some distant animal on the breeze.

I smile one last time when his arm pulls me closer, and I allow sleep to settle in- his heart beat sure and steady beneath my ear.

I am where I belong. I am where I'm needed, and where I'm loved, safe in the arms of the half demon who will hold my heart forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi guys! I'm back...finally. I am sorry it took so long, but I promise I am working on Birth Rite. I have the next chapter written, but I still need to edit it. I will post it soon, I promise.

I also have a potential chapter for Silhouette, though it too still needs edited. I have had it on my computer for a few weeks now debating on whether or not to post it as I don't want to add a bad chapter to a story that has surprised me in how many of you liked it.

This new story was kinda different. I wanted to try something new; a first person narrative type of thing. I know it's short. I do hope you all like it though. Let me know?

This is dedicated to the man in my life- some one who influenced this story simply by loving me.

I'll post again soon. I do hope you all will still be there.

Until next time...

Neisha


End file.
